The Sprinters
by Joniron Fajr
Summary: A short featuring a new kind of zombie I call The Mimicker.


**The Sprinters**

**By Joniron Fajr**

**She moved with grace, as adrenaline with fueling her flight. She jumped over a body lying lifeless with its head blown off. When she landed, she juke left then right, looking back she screamed and leaned her body forward picking up speed. They say that fear makes a person run faster. But what was it that fueled the woman's pursuer?**

**He watched her feet move matching her movements almost instantly. She turned, "Terrale, it's me Shanisha!" She screamed trying to get his attention. Instead of a regular answer she got another shriek. **

**He heard something familiar being said to him, something forgotten. He didn't care to hear it though; he was getting closer to her, closer to her movement. She moved not so well now. He moved quicker than her now, he could almost touch her. **

**She ran into the lobby. She was almost outside, almost to the car. She felt something touch her back looking back she saw Terrale reaching. She screamed as he grabbed hold of her shirt pulling her back. The doors automatically opened and she saw her freedom for a brief second before feeling the weight of him crash against her. They rolled and somehow he wound up on top of her. She was pinned.**

**The movement stopped. She was looking up at him and he was looking down at her. She was saying something. It sounded strange, it wasn't loud like before. It was really low. He saw something in the holes in her face. The circles had water in them now. He tried to touch them, they closed. Frustrated he dug his finger into one. The noise she made was loud again. He watched red water come he turned, she left the ground going over something, and he left the ground going over something, she'd scream looking back at him, and he's scream looking forward at her. She moved, moved not like the others like him, but really moved. He would have never known he could move like her, but seeing her move past him made him move like her. Now he just had to keep up with her and see how else she can move. **

**Her breathing was getting heavier and her movements sluggish. She looked back and saw the huge ripped wound where her cousin's jaw used to be. God, she could see his teeth. She knew it was a bad idea coming to the hospital everybody looked so sick in the lobby. She was only in the bathroom for what? Ten minutes? And she comes out to a hell which made her hide inside one of the stalls till somebody came in. She knew something was wrong with the man because he had no throat. She knew she should have stayed in the stall.**

"**Terrale, it's me Shanisha!" She screamed trying to get his attention. Instead of a regular answer she got another shriek. **

**He heard something familiar being said to him, something forgotten. He didn't care to hear it though; he was getting closer to her, closer to her movement. She moved not so well now. He moved quicker than her now, he could almost touch her. **

**She ran into the lobby. She was almost outside, almost to the car. She felt something touch her back looking back she saw Terrale reaching. She screamed as he grabbed hold of her shirt pulling her back. The doors automatically opened and she saw her freedom for a brief second before feeling the weight of him crash against her. They rolled and somehow he wound up on top of her. She was pinned.**

**The movement stopped. She was looking up at him and he was looking down at her. She was saying something. It sounded strange, it wasn't loud like before. It was really low. He saw something in the holes in her face. The circles had water in them now. He tried to touch them, they closed. **

**Frustrated, he dug his finger into one. The noise she made was loud again. He watched red water come out of the hole now as she moved differently. **

"**What the fuck is wrong with you!?!?" She screamed pounding him thrashing screaming as not believing her cousin just jabbed his finger into her eye. She squirmed, desperately trying to get away. Now she was thoroughly convinced that this wasn't her cousin anymore. She screamed as he started to thrash her, it was the same as she did him, but he hit her harder then she could ever hit him. He cracked her one good time on her chin. Her arms slump in a daze. She forgot where she was.**

**She wasn't moving now. Well she was but it wasn't anything she wanted to move like. He started to notice something. Her warmth it felt so good. He ran his hands over her body feeling it all over her. He wanted it now…all over him. It felt so good. He opened his mouth licking her to feel the warmness inside his mouth. It wasn't good enough. He bit into her, which caused her to make more loud sounds. Ripping chunks of her warmth from her, he swallowed. It felt good going into him. He bit and chewed more and more. Soon she stopped moving and he bit and chewed her till the warmness went away.**

**He walked slowly around the room bumping into chairs looking for more warmth. He only saw others like him moving so slowly. He wanted to move quickly again. He couldn't remember how. Movement caught his eye at the front of the room. It was her, the one that used to be warm. He could tell she was like him now. She stood quickly looking around, her one open hole searching for something. **

**She looked at the person in the room with her. He looked familiar to her somehow. She heard movement outside and turning her gaze to it she saw figure running. Turning to watch she walked to a clear wall it opened up to her. She took off past them moving quickly, and matching her movements again, he followed yet again. **


End file.
